banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oath of Vengeance
The Oath of Vengeance is a solemn commitment to punish those who have committed a grievous sin. When evil forces slaughter helpless villagers, when an entire people turns against the will of the gods, when a thieves' guild grows too violent and powerful, when a dragon rampages through the countryside – at times like these, paladins arise and swear an Oath of Vengeance to set right that which has gone wrong. To these paladins – sometimes called avengers or dark knights – their own purity is not as important as delivering justice. Tenants The tenets of the Oath of Vengeance vary by paladin, but all the tenets revolve around punishing wrongdoers by any means necessary. Paladins who uphold these tenets are willing to sacrifice even their own righteousness to mete out justice upon those who do evil, so the paladins are often neutral or lawful neutral in alignment. The core principles of the tenets are brutally simple. * Fight the Greater Evil: Faced with a choice of fighting my sworn foes or combating a lesser evil, I choose the greater evil. * No Mercy for the Wicked: Ordinary foes might win my mercy, but my sworn enemies do not. * By Any Means Necessary: '''My qualms can't get in the way of exterminating my foes. * '''Restitution: If my foes wreak ruin on the world, it is because I failed to stop them. I must help those harmed by their misdeeds. Spells Abilities Abjure Enemy (Su) At 3rd Level, as a standard action, choose one creature within 60 feet of you that you can see. That creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Paladin Level + Cha), unless it is immune to being frightened. Demons and Undead have disadvantage on this saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is frightened for 1 minute or until It takes any damage. While frightened, the creature's speed is 0, and It can't benefit from any bonus to its speed. On a successful save, the creature's speed is halved for 1 minute or until the creature takes any damage. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Cha modifier per day. Vow of Enmity (Ex) At 3rd Level, as a swift action, you can utter a vow of enmity against a creature you can see within 10 feet of you. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature for 1 minute or until it drops to 0 hit points or falls unconscious. You may use this ability once per day. Relentless Avenger (Ex) By 7th level, when you hit a creature with an attack of opportunity, you can move up to half your speed immediately after the attack and as part of the immediate action. This movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Soul of Vengeance (Ex) At 15th level, when a creature under the effect of your Vow of Enmity makes an attack within melee range, you can perform an attack of opportunity with a melee weapon against that opponent. Avenging Angel (Su) At 20th level, using your action, you undergo a transformation. For 1 hour, you gain the following benefits: * Wings sprout from your back and grant you a flying speed of 60 feet. * You emanate an aura of menace in a 30-foot radius. The first time any enemy creature enters the aura or starts its turn there during a battle, the creature must succeeded on a Will saving throw or become frightened of you for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. Attack rolls against the frightened creature have advantage. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Paladin Oaths